1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an image processing part, a display apparatus having the image processing part and a method of processing an image using the image processing part. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an image processing part improving a display quality, a display apparatus having the image processing part and a method of processing an image using the image processing part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrate. Alternatively, an LCD apparatus includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode and a common electrode, a second substrate facing the first substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrate. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. By adjusting an intensity of the electric field, a transmittance of a light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be adjusted so that a desired image may be displayed.
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel and a panel driver. The panel driver processes input image data and provides the image data to the display panel. When the panel driver processes input image data, an edge of an object in the input image data may become unclear.
Data corresponding to the edge portions of the object may be emphasized to clarify the edge of the object in an image. However, when the edge portions of the object are over-emphasized, a corner outlier artifact may be generated.